


Jelly

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, mommies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana and their two-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly

Brittany emerged from the kitchen proudly carrying a plate with the most ordinary peanut butter and jelly sandwich ever. Except for one thing— the blazing birthday candle on top.

She was singing the peanut-butter-jelly song, much to the delight of their two-year-old. Santana raised a hand to her mouth.

The big girl now, too big to use the high chair any more, took in as big a breath as she could, and blew.

The candle remained lit.

Santana raised a knuckle to her eye. Brittany did a little magic, and once again presented the sandwich.

"Practice, practice, practice!" She said.


End file.
